Endoscopic cannulas (e.g., cannulas of hysteroscopes) can be used to view a uterine cavity of a patient for diagnosing uterine pathologies and other abnormalities, such as endometriosis, uterine fibroids (e.g., myomas), uterine polyps, intrauterine cancer, lesions, adhesions, and hyperplasias. For example, an endoscopic cannula including an integral working channel can be inserted through a cervix of the patient and into the uterine cavity, where the endoscopic cannula may visualize an abnormality, another anatomical feature of interest, or a foreign body within the uterine cavity. In cases where an intervention (e.g., a device retrieval or an operation, such as a biopsy procedure, a polypectomy, an excision, or a cautery) is required for further diagnosis or for treatment, a surgical instrument may be inserted through the working channel of the endoscopic cannula and into the uterine cavity to perform the intervention. Following completion of the intervention and removal of the endoscopic cannula and the surgical instrument from the patient, the endoscopic cannula can be disinfected according to standard protocols for reuse in another endoscopic procedure.